Gabrielle
= Overview = Gabrielle is a recurring character in The Legend of Queen Opala series. She was first introduced in LoQO2, where the player must find her in various villages in the game. She is connected to the trading card quest which was also added in LoQO2.. Background Gabrielle is a former thief from Festival Island who unwittingly found herself transported to Namaria. She is desperate to acquire enough money to charter a ship to take her back to Festival Island, oblivious to the fact that her home is in another reality entirely, meaning that no vessel could ever take her there. Her initial efforts to steal the funds she needed led her to having a night she'd rather not recall, thus she has resorted to accepting donations for anything she can do, including lewd acts. Concept and Origins Early in April 2012, Swegabe (creator of the LOQO games and the associated members of the Egyptian Royal Family) announced that she would be including an in game persona "representing herself" in LOQO II, in a show of appreciation for her fanbase's support. On April 8, 2012, Swegabe announced a contest to determine what the artwork involving her character would include, stating that people could "vote on what she should do, with whom or what and how." As a result of the flood of responses (and due to some misunderstandings by those making requests) the plan for a single piece of artwork was altered to instead be an entire scene. Legend of Queen Opala 2 She is encountered at the following locations in order: * Castle Resteed: Item Shop * Rockguard: Slave Trading Post * Grand Aideen: Open Air Market * Tel Ravida: outside the Inn * Shaabera: outside the Tavern * Nazadina: Locked Building in rear (need the Expert Lockpick) * Rugwart's Ranch: Inside the stable Relationship Points Like the Royal family and female party members, Gabrielle has a relationship meter. This can be improved by the player in the same manner as normal. * Rockguard Slave Trading Post ** +1: Say you would protect her. ** -1: Ask her to describe the Dilizard encounter. * Shaabera ** +1: Donate either 500 or 1000 gold for her business. Legend of Queen Opala Origin Overview Gabrielle returns in LoQOO initially trying her luck as self proclaimed “highway bandit extraordinary”. She is later available as a party member. Gabrielle is armed with two handguns. Age: 30 Gender: Female Occupation: Highway Bandit Recruitment Gabrielle can be recruited while passing “Windy Canyon” for the first time. If you pass the area during daytime, gun fire can be heard after leaving the cave. Should you decide to check out what happened and track back to the abandoned house at the beginning, Gabrielle joins your party after some dialogue (and an optional sex scene). If you decide to ignore the noise, or you pass the area during the night, Gabrielle will join your party after you spend the night at the “Highway Inn”. Stats/Skills Equipment Type * Weapon: Flintlock (only 1, despite being depicted with 2 in her artwork) * Sub Arms: Bracelet * Head: Circlet * Body: Mail * Accessory: Any Relationship Points * After escaping Darkthorn Keep during the first dialogue choose to ** +1: Tell her the truth ** +1: Try suave approach ** -1: Threaten her * Party Camp: talk to Gabrielle and choose ** +1: “But with a lot of experience” ** -1: “You could return to Gnoll” * Brightstone, Tavern ** Allow her to finish and choose *** +1: "But that was seriously hot" *** -1: "That was pretty gross…" ** OR Interrupt the challenge and choose *** +1: "But it’s alright, don’t worry" *** -1: "I’m very disappointed" Bonus Outfits Classic Thief - Obtain three Costume Fabrics and buy the Costume in Brightstone Tavern Wench Challenge After a scene with Gabrielle in the tavern in Brightstone, she can start earning extra money by doing Tavern Wench Challenges. The challenge is a test of her ability to swallow semen. She will earn 10G for each mug downed. Tavern Wench Challenges can be started at any Tavern at night. You can also start replacing various posters (Wanted posters, Jadeite Order and Heavenly Fate Ads, etc.) with advertisements of Gabrielle's Tavern Wench Challenge tour. The more challenges she does, and the more posters you replace, the more her fame will increase. Higher fame will make more men show up for her challenges, which means more semen, and therefore more money earned. Poster List * Colussia - Inside the tavern. * Colussia - On the wall outside the Inn. * Colussia - On the wall inside the Inn. * Colussia - South and West of the castle. On the house next to the clock. * Colussia - North and East of the save crystal. On a wall on the southern street. * Colussia - Sewers - Western homeless area. * Port Ronod - Eastern side on the raised walkway. * Port Ronod - Beside the locked door in the fish market. * Brightstone - On the house next to the Jadeite shrine. * Whitehaven - Northwest building. * Kahr - Building on the far eastern side * Kahr - Northwest part of the western area * Arlon - East Area outside the first farm